Opera Comedy
'''Opera Comedy '''is a sketch comedy TV series that aired on Opera TV. Premise Opera Comedy is, like the name suggests, a sketch comedy series that revolves around various wacky antics and other shenanigans within the various sketches. Each episode has an underlying theme that connects the segments, such as "The city" or "Christmas". The formula for the show goes as follows: Opening Joke Every episode begins with Peter Opera introducing himself and telling a short joke before giving a summary of what is to come in the episode. Afterwards, he begins singing, transitioning into the first segment. The Puppet Blog, Part 1 The first segment is The Puppet Blog. The story for this particular segment is split into three parts, which are shown throughout the episode. This segment revolves around puppet versions of Peter Opera and his wife Iiw, who go on adventures with their pet, Bastu-Beast. The story for the first segment revolves around Puppet Peter and Puppet Iiw (who is a barefooter) deciding to do something that relates to the episode's theme. After they make their decision, Bastu-Beast appears and chooses to join the other two because of his love for this activity. And so, the trio begin the activity as the scene transitions back to Peter Opera, who tells the viewers to keep watching and see what happens next before introducing the next segment: Punch-Up. Punch-Up The scene changes to that of a stage, with Opera now standing between two podiums. Opera introduces the two competitors before revealing which arena they will be fighting in. The competitors are transported into the arena, and the fight begins. Both fighters gain the upper hand at each stage of the fight, with one of them using a comedic finishing move to come out on top. Back on the main set, Peter introduces the next segment, The Puppet Blog, Part 2 Continuing from the previous Puppet Blog segment, part 2 of the story sees Puppet Peter, Puppet Iiw, and Bastu-Beast partway through their activity. Bastu-Beast notices something of interest about their activity and asks about it, to which Puppet Peter talks about how this was possible, which usually involves technology. Bastu-Beast is upset about the use of technology, and rants about it before running away into the city to go on a rampage. Puppet Peter and Puppet Iiw give chase, and the scene transitions back to the regular Peter, who invites the viewers to keep watching to see if Bastu-Beast can be calmed from his rampage before he introduces the next segment. Oh, Bastu-Baby! The next segment is Oh, Bastu-Baby!, a series of animated shorts starring Bastu-Baby and his parents. The formula for these shorts consist of Bastu-Baby and either Evan or Mona visiting a place in Bastulinia, where a series of inconveniences (or in some cases, a single inconvenience) gradually make Bastu-Baby angrier and angrier, until he finally cries, turns into Bastu-Monster-Baby, and causes havoc, to which the adult Bastulins present all say "Oh, Bastu-Baby!" and laugh. Back with Peter Opera, he introduces the next segment. The Puppet Blog, Part 3 Back with the puppets, Bastu-Beast begins his comedic rampage by breaking windows. He uses a number of techniques to cause havoc and destroy technology, just as Puppet Peter and Puppet Iiw catch up to him. They attempt to apologise for upsetting him, but he refuses to listen. With no other options, Puppet Peter and Puppet Iiw apologise again, this time in song form. This calms Bastu-Beast down, and he forgives his caretakers. With everything settled, the trio head home as the scene transitions back to the real Peter. Closing Song To close off the episode, Peter sings about the episode's segments, before singing a high note that breaks a hole in the studio wall to reveal a humorous situation occurring. Before going to check out the situation, Peter says goodbye to the viewers, ending the episode. Episodes * Welcome to Opera Comedy! * City Comedy * Fashionable Comedy * Foot Fun Comedy * Anything-You-Like Comedy * Christmas Comedy * Cleaning Comedy * Cinema Comedy * Concert Comedy * Argument Comedy * Rescue Comedy Cast * Peter Opera - Himself, Puppet Peter (voice), Evan Bastulin (voice) * Iiw Opera - Puppet Iiw (voice), Mona Bastulin (voice) * Ricardo Wizardo - Bastu-Beast (voice) * Bastu-Baby - Himself (voice) Category:Opera TV Category:TV Shows Category:Opera Comedy